bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Friendly ZOMG
Friendly ZOMG is the first Bloon hero you unlock Backstory His Backstory is shown as a cutscene after you quit the match when he is unlocked He once was a normal ZOMG. When he saw monkeys, he watched them Play. 5 years later he was told that monkeys are evil but he didn’t believe that. So he helped the monkeys and got better engines installed. Appearance he looks like a normal ZOMG but with happy eyes, machine guns and rocket engines because he never changed his paint-job. Attacks Machine Gun Shoots bullets constantly at the nearest Bloon. Deals 2 default Damage Small Gun (Level 7) Shoots out a bullet from a small gun but can shoot a burst of 5 bullets at Level 11.Deals 15 Default damage Missile (Level 13) Shoots Special Missiles that can pop Bloons with the same property as black Bloons. Deals 300 default Damage. Abilities Boost Gives all monkeys 2x firing rate and damage Medkit airdrop Drops medkits on the ground that heal all monkeys to max health Friendly Ceramics (Level 5) Summons 10 Friendly Ceramic Bloons with shotguns that pop nearby Bloons Kamikaze Bloons (Level 15) Summons 5 explosive Bloons that damage nearby Bloons Quotes "Don't hurt me! I'm nice"(Entrance) -When placing him ”time to kick some butt” ”let’s do this!” ”Hehe..hi” (when placed in the range of a Moab Mauler or Assasin) -When selecting him ”yes?” ”what?” ”Huh?” “What do you want?” ”Stop poking me!!” -Leveling up ”woohoo!” ”Gimme some of that!” ”Heh Heh Heh” ”No bloon is getting past me!” -level 20 -Reaction to some bloons ''Oh great, a Stronger bloon" (When a bloon stronger than ZOMG Spawns ) ”What is that?“ (When something weird-looking spawns) "MOAB? Thats pretty easy" (When facing a MOAB) "A BFB? Shouldn't be too hard" (When Facing a BFB) "Another ZOMG? Well I don't really know whats going to happen" (When Facing Another ZOMG) ”DDT? why?” (When facing a DDT) ”Maybe we should call in the MOAB Assassins” ( when facing a BAD) "Go away ELITE! Go back to meme town with you 1337 stuff!" (When facing an ELITE) ”It’s Raining BADs” (when there’s over 100 BADs on Screen) "Your not gonna cause the Apopalypse today!" ( When facing Apopalypse Bloon ) "Time to kill the king of Bloons" (When facing OMEGA ) "pfffffftt easy" (when a weak bloon spawns). -When leaking Bloons "Nope Nope! NOPE!!!!" "get those bloons!" "oh no. oh no! OH NO!" Levels You can level up Friendly ZOMG giving him better gear and performance. There are 20 levels just like the heroes in BTD6 Level 1 Base Level 2 boost is 1.5x more powerful Level 3 he will move 2x as fast and can detect Camo Bloons Level 4 He does 3x damage Level 5 Unlocks Friendly Ceramics ability Level 6 Attack speed increased by 20 % Level 7 He get 2 small Guns at the front Level 8 he Get 4x damage Level 9 Boost is 2x as powerful Level 10 He get 4 small guns instead of 2 Level 11 He now spawns 15 Friendly Ceramics. The small guns shoot a burst Level 12 He gets 5x damage Level 13 Unlocks Missiles Level 14 Boost is 2x as powerful Level 15 Unlocks Kamikaze Bloons ability Level 16 He now Spawns 20 Friendly Ceramics Level 17 He gets 10x Damage Level 18 Missiles fire 2x as fast Level 19 He Now Spawns 10 kamikaze bloons Level 20 The small guns are now Machine Guns Special Upgrades Lasermania His machine guns are now laser guns which deal 100 damage per hit MOAB Mauler missiles his missiles are now MOAB Maulers which deal 600 damage and 5x damage on MOAB class BFB support He summons BFBs instead of Ceramic bloons, how? He has a portal generator which leads to the blimp factory. You can have all three Special upgrades at the same time Gallery Trivia * He is the first hero bloon * he gets angry when there is something stronger than ZOMG on screen * He cannot be shredded by Bloonchippers as seen in The Quest for the 5/5/5 Bloonchipper. Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Good Bloons Category:Heroes Category:Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons